I'm sorry mother
by Yokubo-san
Summary: : After some huge depts. tsuna had been sold off by his own mother to a madman. A madman who would make tsuna in a different person he would have grown into had he been in the vongola. AU, Dark!Tsuna, 10027, Slight all27. second chapter now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I'm back after I deleted my last story after some horrible flamers. I hope I improved after all this time, but my confidence still isn't really back. Haha. Well, in any case I hope you enjoy it, as I enjoyed writing it a lot. And don't forget to review;).**

**Summary: After some huge depts. tsuna had been sold off by his own mother to a madman. A madman who would make tsuna in a different person he would have grown into had he been in the vongola. AU, Dark!Tsuna, 10027, Slight all27. **

**Side parings to be revealed later.**

**Rated: T (may go up, depends if people want lemon)**

**Warnings: Yaoi, violence, abuse, mention of rape\sex, Not English writer with dyslexia.**

**Disclaimer: Ann, does not own Katekyo hitman reborn or anything related to it, that doesn't mean she isn't a perv about it though.**

For as long as Tsuna could remember he had felt lonely. But why should he? He had a loving mum, his dad was always travelling across the world to support him and his mum. The only thing that might be allowed to make him feel a bit lonely was the fact that he didn't have any friends, and got bullied a lot.

But hey, his mum cared for him and that was enough right? As long as he could keep her happy he was happy. He might not be able to make her happy in the sense of good grades, but Tsuna was capable of other things as well, right?

Yeah, his mum always told him he was special in many ways, and when his dad came home, although that wasn't too often his dad did always dote on him. That's right, Tsuna has no right on complaining. He should concentrate on making his mum happy and that's all there is to it.

It had been another painful day at school, although he really did have fun in the first part of the morning, he actually got something that had been teach in class today, which for Tsuna was long ago since he last had that feeling. But in the lunch break some of his worst bullies cornered him and kept on kicking him in the stomach and doing other things Tsuna would rather forget.

And the part that socked Tsuna the most was that his teacher Nezumi-sensei just had been watching how all of this had happened. How could a teacher let this happen? A teacher wouldn't let such a thing happen right? Or maybe it was just Tsuna's own fault. Maybe he did something wrong and deserved the beating up. He honestly didn't know.

He slowly rubbed his bruised stomach and groaned a bit of the pain the rubbing caused. Whether he deserved the beating or not didn't matter at the time, he should let the wound get cleaned as fast as he could, because at school he didn't dare go to the nurses office, as the bullies came there often the sleep on of the beds. And Tsuna didn't dare anger them any further by showing up for treatment at their favourite spot. It would have been instant suicide.

Tsuna opened the door of his house and gave a small 'I'm back'.

But there was no response sounding from anywhere in the house, in fact it seemed like there hadn't been anyone home for hours. Maybe his mum was out shopping? Or maybe she was with some of her neighbourhood friends? Tsuna didn't think much of it so he just dropped his bag on the ground.

He went into the kitchen and grabbed the stuff to make himself a small tuna sandwich. Tsuna didn't know why, but he had a large liking for tuna. His classmates even called him Dame-Tuna instead of dame-Tsuna when they saw him eat his delicious Tuna sandwich in class.

That's right, Tsuna gets bullied for getting bad grades, not being athletic and all those kind of things. They called him dame-Tsuna because he was so dame in their eyes. But he wasn't dame in his mother's eyes and that's all that matters right?

He can injure the bullying as long as his mother cares for him. He only craves for his mother love, and well then maybe a little bit for the love of his classmate Sasagawa Kyoko, not in a motherly kind of way but like a romantic way.

'Hieee!' He quickly dismissed these thoughts as it was impossible anyways. Kyoko was the school idol, smart, pretty, kind. She was the only one together with Yamamoto Takeshi who didn't call him dame-Tsuna with actually made him really happy. But she was friendly to anyone, it didn't mean anything. Plus Mochida, one of his bullies was in love with her. If he found out about Tsuna's crush on kyoko he would surely kill him. Tsuna knew he had no chance, and he was okay with that.

When Tsuna finished his sandwich he went to the bathroom to grab to first aid kit. After all those beatings Tsuna actually got kind of skilled in doing his own first aid. He was actually really proud of this and so was his mother. Of course she didn't like the fact he got beaten by those horrible bullies, but she still was proud of this one fact. And that made Tsuna happy.

Tsuna covered up most of his wounds after he disinfected them of course, because otherwise he might get an infection or horrible stuff like that! That would make his mum sad, so he always made sure he disinfected his wounds first.

After Tsuna covered up all of his wounds, he went downstairs again to bring his bag upstairs and maybe get to making some of his homework. He actually got something this morning so maybe if he would get his mind to it, he would actually succeed this time.

Happy thoughts went threw him while walking to his room, maybe his mum would praise him if he got a good grade this time. And maybe the teacher also would be happy. He let out a small giggle as he putted down his bag and grabbed his math homework.

He looked at it carefully, long but he didn't get it anymore like this morning. Was it really this hard this morning? But he got it then right? This was really too hard, how am I supposed to know what Pi is? We didn't discuss that this morning!

Tsuna let out a big sigh, He guessed it was time to give up. He just didn't get it, he was still dame after all, he made a careless assumption. Good thing he didn't tell his mother about it, he might would have disappointed her. He didn't want to get her hopes up anyways.

He decided it would be the best if he would make some dinner for his mother and him. Maybe that would help him get of these nasty thoughts. Yeah, cooking would be for the best. Maybe he could make some porridge if they had enough ingredients!

As he carefully went down the stairs trying not to trip, he saw the front door getting opened and then saw his mother together with three other individuals appear. They looked really suspicious from what Tsuna could say from his current spot. He got a really bad feeling from this…

**A\N: Ahah, I hope you enjoyed? ;O, Second fanfiction released in one day, I'm on a role. I hope Tsuna wasn't to OOC, I tried my hardest but this is an AU so of course he will be a bit different. Not to mention it will be dark!Tsuna later on.**

**Anyhow, do you guys want any lemon? I need to practice on writing lemon though, but we have French classes for that *cough, Cough* I mean always pay attention in school and that kind of shit. And what kind of side parings would you guys like? Leave it behind in a review. I would be really happy if you reviewed.**

**I also wish you guys a happy sinterklaas( dutch holliday).**

**Bye-bi!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah, hello! Here is the second chapter to I'm sorry mother, I hope I didn't made you guys wait too long! I really want to thank everyone for reviewing. I means a lot to me, it makes me when I check my mail. Thank you so freaking much. **

**As for questions asked:**

**-Yes, Mukuro x Hibari is possible. I never read about them, but I don't dislike them. I would love to give it a change to make them a side paring. **

**-And yes you can o3o. **

**Summary: After some huge depts. tsuna had been sold off by his own mother to a madman. A madman who would make tsuna in a different person he would have grown into had he been in the vongola. AU, Dark!Tsuna, 10027, Slight all27.**

**Side parings to be revealed****later****.**

**Rated: T (may go up, depends if people want lemon)**

**Warnings: Yaoi, violence, abuse, mention of rape\sex, Not English writer with****dyslexia****.**

**Disclaimer: Ann, does not own Katekyo hitman reborn or anything related to it, that doesn't mean she isn't a perv about it though.**

**Don't forget to review, and enjoy. **

As the boy walked further down the stairs, he could get a much clearer few of the individuals who had entered the house together with his mother. The first one of the figures let out a scary aura, and had lava red hair. The best way to describe the man was as a T-rex. He saw those in movies, and this man looked like a human version of one.

The second one of the individuals looked really well behaved and very close with the T-rex-like man. The man had oddly long greenish hair, but even though it was very long, the boy could tell it was a man by the manly build of the man. This man also reminded the boy of a dinosaur, but he forgot the name of it, as the boy was very tired when he watched the show where he learned all this information on dinosaurs with his mother.

The last one of the unknown individuals was a man with loneliness written all over his face. His eyes were filled with coldness, The boy was curious, what happened to the man for his eyes to be filled which such coldness, it must have been something really not happy. That was certain for the boy. But why did he carry such a wide grin on his face than? The man also reminded to boy of a Christmas tree, a holiday the boy loved very much.

The boy wondered about the relationship with the men and his mother. Were they friends of his mother? Maybe they were family members? Or perhaps acquaintances of his dad? The boy was quite curious, as his mother almost never brought people to their house, Now that he thought about it, when was the last time someone visited their small home? Sure mother went to dinners of other house wives in the neighbourhood, but they never came here. No one ever did.

'Welcome home mother, may I ask who your guests are?' The boy said to his mother, making a small bow while talking. His mother learned him to always bow in front of her. He wondered why, he never saw other boys do that. Maybe it was because he was special for his mother?

'Ara, Tsu-kun. You were already home? You're are early today. These are very important guest, and mummy has to discuss something with them.' His mother said, her smile seeming quite of today.

'Oh mother, it's already 5.30 PM. I was even a bit later home today. Do you want me to make some tea for you and your guests mother? I would be happy to.' The boy asked, smiling to his mother. That was odd, did his mother forget the time or something?

'Oh is that so? Well then, I'll take up on your offer Tsu-kun, I expect you to bring to tea to the living room, is that understood?' She said, while leading the guest to the relatively big living room of their house. Before they left, and disappeared into the room, he saw the Christmas tree-like man give him a creepy stare and liked his upper lip while his eyes where filled in some emotion the boy did not recognize.

'So that's your son, how cute.' The man said now disappearing completely in into the living room. The voice made the boy melt, that was the most beautiful voice he ever heard. It was even sweeter than his mother's voice, or that of his unrequited crush Sasagawa Kyoko, it was that of an angel.

The boy felt something he had only ever felt for his unrequited crush, flustered. But this was something for more worse than what he had felt with her. What was this? The boy did not know. The boy really didn't know.

But before the boy could waste any more time thinking about why he was flustered he realized that he should hurry up and make the tea for his mother and her guests. If he would take too long making the tea his mother might be sad with him, and that was the last thing the boy wanted. So he hurried into their small kitchen.

The boy quickly grabbed the water cooker and putted some water in it, just enough for about 5 people, as the boy assumed they didn't want any seconds. Or so the boy hoped.. Oh well, he could always make new tea if that was necessary right?

While the boy waited for the water to warm up, he questioned why his mother had guest. They had something to discuss they said, but what could that even be? His mother didn't work so it couldn't be work related right? Maybe something happened to his father? But she would have let the boy know if so, as she didn't lie to him about his dad right, she never lied right?

If so, what could that possibly be discussing? And why did that man call him cute? He wasn't cute at all. He was a manly man, like his father. His mother even said so he was! So it must be true. That's right, the man was wrong with calling him cute. He wasn't, and he would let the man know by letting him taste his manly tea.

While the boy was thinking up a plan to convince the man that the boy wasn't ''cute'', but instead very manly, the water finished cooking and the boy quickly made tea of the warm water. He picked earl grey, as that was a natural flavour most people would enjoy. Because he did didn't know the preference tea flavour of the gentleman sitting in the living room.

The boy grabbed the cups of tea excluding one for himself as he didn't know whether he would be allowed to hear what his mother was discussing about. It probably didn't matter anyways. He walked into the hall way still holding the cups of tea on a tray his mother had bought just yesterday as the old one broke some time ago.

As the boy now opened the door to the living room he found his mother shuddering and on her face was an expression the boy had never seen before. Was it anger? Sadness? It even looked it bit like relieve of something.

The Christmas tree-like man was laughing at something with a really creepy laugh, it was a laugh he had only seen the villains in a superhero movie or maybe an anime give. It scared the boy, but he decided to stay polite. As that was what his mother had learned him, and he would always listen to his mother. Always.

His mother and her guest didn't seem to notice the boy, and he also wasn't in the mood to just stand there. The boy decided he would just announce to the people in the room that the tea was done. 'Mother, the tea is finished, shall I put the tray on the table?' The boy asked, while giving another slight bow to his mother and her guest.

His mother regained the same fake smile she had earlier this afternoon. As for the tree-like man, he just had the same weird look in his eyes, he had seen him with earlier. Seriously, what did it mean?

'Ara, That's fine Tsu-kun. Could you leave after you put the tray on table? Mummy has very serious business to take care of here.' She said, pointing to one of the small tables next to her.

The boy put down the tray on the table and was getting ready to leave the room to give his mother her privacy. But before he even could turn around, the T-rex-like man spoke up. 'Leave him here, after all we're talking about him right.' He said while lighting a cigarette which didn't seem like his first one today.

'Eeh? What do you mean sir.' The boy blinked in confusion. Why would they be talking about him? He never even met the gentleman. And he did nothing wrong right?

'Well, after all Tsunayoshi-kun, You are to one that's going to be sold of the me.' The tree-like man said, his grin growing even wider as it had been before. And all the boy could to was to blink once again in confusion.

**A\N: Well, I hope this wasn't a let-down for anyone. I really did my best on this chapter, and I really enjoyed writing it. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Ah by the way, I hope the update wasn't too slow, but I also have other on-going fanfiction's at the moment.(Bad ann, bad ann). **

**Ah, by the way, Updates on Mondays are really rare for me, this was just pure coincidence as I had the day off early today, but I have dance classes on Monday and they take up a lot of energy, and a lot of time.**

**Don't forget to review ;)!**

**Bye-bi**

**Ann. **


End file.
